


Edging Too Close

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [7]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Doctorcest, Edging, Explicit Sex, Happy Sex, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Swearing, Voyeurism, doctorbation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooped up in his bedroom one morning, the Fifth Doctor has some much-deserved alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edging Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous requester: Fivey + edging/orgasm denial. This allowed me to let loose with an idea I've had for a while now...
> 
> * * *

This is ridiculous, the Fifth Doctor thought. Oh yes, it is, don’t lie to yourself.  
  
This particular activity was a pure time waster. Wholly unproductive. Frankly, it wasn’t in his nature to coop up in his bedroom while Tegan and Nyssa slept. Or while they woke up, showered and got dressed. Or while he knew they were making breakfast, in what they called ”morning” – an arbitrary measure of aliens’s biological sleep schedules inside of a time-traveling space ship.  
  
Sometimes he could hear the bustle outside his bedroom door, but against his usual curiosity, he ignored it. And for what? This? To lie in his bed, wearing headphones, socks, his spectacles and nothing else. Eyes glued to a screen at the end of a mechanical arm, coming from a hidden panel behind his bed.  
  
 _Wanking_. And not even in the usual, creatively time bending way. Simply wanking like a horny animal.  
  
Thoroughly undignified, to top it all off. Even the TARDIS was giggling at him. He didn't have to ask her to flip between the video files; she picked exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it. Sometimes her choice was better than expected.  
  
At the side of the bed sat an innocent white box. Written on the lid in black cursive was the word ”Toys”. Above it, an older hand had scribbled teasingly: ”Three’s”. These toys were less elaborate than the ones kept in his Fourth self’s dungeons, but quite fit for the occasion. This time, he’d picked a dildo, strapped to his thigh so it stayed on its own, steadily pulsing inside him. Oh, and a cock ring, just tight enough that it didn't slip off even after he stroked his erection slick with arousal.  
  
He tilted the screen with his not-so-busy hand, pulling it closer.  
  
” _Come now, Tarts, show me…_ ” his virile Sixth self growled from the recording, looking straight into the camera. The Doctor squirmed, but kept jerking on his length, twitchy and tense, arching his back and crossing his thighs tight.  
  
The worst or best part, was that the Fifth himself was in the video too. The Doctor moaned, hissed through his teeth at the sound of his own, current voice squealing in ecstasy. As Six’s face sunk to kiss Five, the camera pulled out, panning down their bodies; sweaty, blushing and coiling deliciously together. The video went from sensual to lewd, showing Five’s shaking legs clinging to Six’s thick arse, and his huge cock pounding in and out of Five.  
  
The Doctor groaned and yanked his hand from his long-suffering dick. The video cut off, and the black screen allowed him some rest. Again.  
  
He’d been at it since the middle of the ”night”. Couldn’t take much longer. By this point, his mind was muddled in bliss and his body made of hunger and lust.  
  
Another video started up. The Doctor kept panting, hand creeping back to his length.  
  
” _Is it my turn?_ ” His Eighth giggled from the screen.  
  
” _Go ahead, my little vixen_ ,” Four’s bass crooned from behind the camera.  
  
” _Mmm, okay…_ ”  
  
Eight could do a killer Marilyn Monroe routine if he wanted; pout softly, flutter his eyelashes, look like his entire being _ached_ for the lucky onlooker’s touch. Which was himself, in this case. The Doctor gritted his teeth and clutched his jaw with his other hand, painfully aware that he could scream through most walls.  
  
” _Mm, please…_ " Eight moaned. ” _Please, I want it…_ ”  
  
Anything, bloody anything could’ve done it for him at this moment. As he watched Eight run his hands through his hair, suck and lick his fingers, claw at and caress his neck, the Doctor's hand worked faster. The friction turned unbearable.  
  
” _Fuck me, Doctor. I need you… Come, my love… I-I want–!_ ”  
  
At the same time as his counterpart on the recording, the Doctor wailed. Finally, at long fucking last, the lava inside him boiled over, not just tipping but hurling him over the edge. The Doctor yelled, muffled, nearly biting his fingers. Eyes rolling back in his head, hips pumping. Cum hit his face, settled like white, glittering, glowing trails all over the map of his torso. Oh gods have mercy, end this torture, sweet release! The explosion went on for an unhealthy number of minutes.  
  
The TARDIS giggled in his ear, sort of like the sound of a motorcycle revving up. She’d paused the video for as long as her pilot needed to catch his breath. He shouldn’t miss the ending:  
  
Breathing hard, Eight raised his shaking hand to the camera. It dripped with cum.  
  
” _W-well… Suppose it’s to be expected._ ”  
  
” _You glorious slut!_ ” Four yelled, ducking into view to snog his future senseless.  
  
The Fifth Doctor stared with dazed eyes at the recording. Dragged off the headphones. Strapped off the toys. Slowly, his mind swam up to the surface of consciousness again, and…  
  
He giggled.  
  
This was ridiculous. Torturing himself like this. His muscles still twitched, hot and hurting.  
  
Part of the Fifth's satisfaction came from his renegade id overpowering his stuffy Time Lord superego so fully. That sour little sex-shaming part of him had been dead silent in his previous head – he snorted at the thought – perhaps mortified with his behavior. Every time he did outrageous, silly, self-gratifying things like this, he silenced that tiny doubt. And for days afterward, he felt renewed. Relaxed, in an afterglow that was only stronger when he’d been with himself physically.  
  
Maybe now he could get some full hours of deep sleep. It had been too many ”weeks” since last time.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=57530>


End file.
